By Invitation Only
by LFFL Collective
Summary: Sarah was surprised when she received an invitation to attend The annual Ostara ball underground, but who sent it to her, and why? And what would happen when she finally saw the enigmatic, alluring Goblin King once more? A fun little 2 shot romp brought to you by the authors of the LFFL FB group! Rated T for implied J&S shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**No authors of this work own or profit from Labyrinth or it's characters. We just enjoy taking them out and playing with them a bit :)**

Sarah didn't know what to expect when she received an invitation to an Ostara ball in the Underground. A courier from the High Queen dropped it off a few weeks ago, and tonight was the night. Was Jareth going to be there? Would she meet new interesting people? The possibilities made her giddy and nervous at the same time!

In preparations for the ball she had gone out and searched for the perfect dress. Opting for a dark plum number with lots of black lace accents. If Jareth was to be there she didn't want him to immediately recognize her. Sliding on her dark mysterious looking dress she grinned. She was in need of some adventure. This night promised it. Outside her apartment the thunder roared on and off adding and extra hint of electricity to the air.

She glanced again at the tiny impeccably gilded scrawl on the invitation. "Escort and transportation to be provided in good faith by the host. If you accept, be ready by 6pm and deposit this invitation in a basin of clean water."

Having followed the instructions, she now checked the time. It was nearing 6 PM. The thunderstorm crashed some more, her power flickering briefly but remained on. Sarah did one last check of her make-up. Everything was perfect.

She had wondered how the High Queen even knew of her. But knowing that magic truly did exist she figured the lady must have her ways. Perhaps she had heard of Sarah's run through the labyrinth defying Jareth's expectations.

Again, she heard a great rumbling from outside her window. But it was not thunder. Rushing to get a look, her feet stopped dead when she saw it was no longer a vibrant cityscape she saw on the balcony. In it's place a huge silver carriage had halted just outside the door. 4 large white stallions eagerly pawed at the earth of a verdant green meadow. With shaking fingers, she picked up her tasteful clutch and slid the door open. At the same time the door to the carriage was flung open from the inside, a dove grey gloved hand emerging in a silent offer.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped, startled. "Thanks..."

She took the offered hand and then pulled herself into the carriage, having not expected anyone. She almost screamed as the hand vanished into the carriage.

"Helping...hands?" She whispered, studying the walls of the carriage with a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

A group of hands tugged at the wall of the carriage and formed a smiling face. "At your service!" They chirped kindly.

Sarah relaxed and offered a smile, even if it did make her nervous. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, lady! Now, shall we get underway?"

Sarah nodded, smoothing her skirts and settling back in her seat, feeling the carriage begin to move.

The carriage seemed to shift and rock gently, before the hands formed a face and said, "Hang on. Here we go!"

The rocking smoothed out, as the carriage seemed to move faster, making her stomach shiver inside her. In an instant the carriage seemed to lurch forward, pressing her back against the plush seat. Peering out the window, she gasped, seeing the city streets seem to rush past so fast they were a blur. Faster and faster the carriage flew, until the buildings were nothing but colored smudges. When the carriage suddenly swooped upward, Sarah yelped, her shock making the helping hands guffaw good-naturedly.

"Nearly there...hang on Duchess."

"Duchess?" she asked.

They laughed harder, "Of course. You're the Champion. That makes you the Grand Duchess of the Goblin Kingdom."

She was stunned by this new revelation but didn't have time to contemplate it. For not a moment later, the carriage lurched to a stop in front of a crystalline palace that stretched towards the sky. Taking a deep breath, she quickly straightened her dress just before the carriage door opened.

"Well, come on feet..."

As she approached the palace, Sarah could hear music playing inside and found herself getting more and more nervous and excited with each step. Once she passed through the main doors, she could hear the quiet murmur of people talking. Slowly, she made her way up a grand staircase and watched from the doorway as people in the ballroom below danced gracefully, their dresses twirling around them as they moved in perfect rhythm to the music.

As she passed through the door, a herald announced her arrival to the room. "Presenting the Grand Duchess of the Goblin Kingdom."

The room suddenly became quiet and all eyes were suddenly on her as she started down the stairs. "So much for slipping in quietly." She mumbled to herself.

The room was filled with important looking people, most extremely attractive. Sarah felt very out of place, especially with the way they all were eying her. Part of her wanted to turn around and run away, but she didn't want to be rude and upset the High Queen.

From within the crowd, surrounded by the dignitaries of neighboring kingdoms, another set of eyes watched her entrance. As the herald announced her title, a certain Goblin King heard the ripple of surprised murmurs, the curiosity rising in waves as thick as honey from those nearest him as they turned to observe his reaction.  
_

The Goblin King did not smile, but his expression of indifference was belied by the set of his jaw. Seeing as the girl arrived without an escort at her side, and given her introduction, he could deduce that the High Queen was meddling again. By attaching the girl to his kingdom, she would be expecting him to fill the role of escort out of duty and simple courtesy. He would have words with her about this later.

He stood a bit taller, gathering his dignity about him like a well-worn cloak as he tracked the girl's progress down the stairs. She looked stunning, he had to admit, and far more grown up than the last time he had seen her. He turned briefly to catch the eye of the High Queen, a nearly imperceptible nod of his head confirming he was on to her.

Jareth would, of course, play the Queen's game, but he would do so on his own terms. Resigned to playing this game. He walked to her through the crowd that was instinctively parting the way for him. As they met at the bottom of the stairs he gave a small courtly bow and extended his hand for her to take. Decorum was the only way to save her at this point. Left unattended, she was fair game to anyone's purpose. The notion breathed life into embers of anger. At least, he hoped it was anger.  
_

The whole way down the stairs into the ballroom, Sarah fought down the wave of trepidation that threatened to drown her at the sight of the sea of eyes all staring at her. Her terror of how the Goblin King might react to her attendance was overtaken by the horrible discomfort of being scrutinized like a rare animal species in a zoo. Seeing the Goblin King approach her, a rush of warmth flooded her. It was only as he extended his hand that she realized it was relief. In this sea of strange faces, leering at her and devouring each breath she took, to see the Goblin King offering her his hand gave her a sense of safety - one she gladly accepted, placing her gloved hand delicately in his.

He guided her hand into the crook of his arm before he began to lead her into the crowd. Her relief was short lived as he began to rapid fire instructions to her under his breath. "Keep your back straight and your eyes forward. When I present you to Queen Titania prostrate yourself to the ground and wait for her permission to rise again. Do not accept food from anyone but me. And do not dance with anyone other than me without my express permission. And above all do not wander off by yourself. Do exactly as I tell you and do not leave my side. From this moment on you are a representative of the Goblin Kingdom, conduct yourself accordingly."

Sarah's green eyes flashed with irritation as she glared at him. "Thanks for the instructions, *Your Majesty*...but I don't recall agreeing to obey you when you asked last time. In fact, I think my exact response was..."

Before she could say anything further, he cut her off. "This is not about your previous visit, Sarah. This is for your own protection, silly woman... do yourself a favor and don't defy me...for once," he hissed back, as they stopped before the dais, upon which sat the High King and Queen.

Sarah's temper sobered up immediately into caution as she beheld the couple sitting on their opulent thrones. The King was a study in muted pallets, dressed in fine gray silks. But the queen, the queen was screaming color. Violet red hair framed deep green eyes that were unexpectedly cold and cunning. Sarah hardly needed Jareth's physical prompting as she fell to the ground on her knees in what she hoped was a curtsy. There was a small bloom of satisfaction when she noted that Jareth also knelt. If he was afraid too, so much the better.  
_

The High Queen grinned mischievously as she studied the girl, or rather the woman before her. All in the Underground knew the name Sarah Williams and the story of how she had beaten the Goblin King at his own game. Only a few, Titania included, knew the full impact that this mortal had had on the mighty King. Standing, she stepped down from the dais and walked around the kneeling pair. "So, this is the famous Sarah Williams." She smirked. "Shame on you Jareth for never bringing her to one of my balls before."

Jareth gritted his teeth as he kept his head down. "Forgive me, Majesty."

"I may consider it." She said teasingly. "If you provide suitable entertainment for me tonight."  
_

The air around Jareth seemed to hum, the sensation snapping against Sarah's bare shoulders. Keeping her eyes on the floor she hissed softly, "Does she have it in for you...or what?"

Just as quietly, if not more so, Jareth responded coolly and with no hesitation, "I could ask you the same of YOUR mother."

A true fear seized Sarah then, as she realized the implications of his words. How she managed to straighten up from curtseying and say in the most reverent tone she could summon, "Thank you, Your Highness. I am most grateful for the invitation you extended to me," she had no clue.

Jareth was impressed with Sarah's manners and couldn't help but mutter, "At least you've learned some decorum over the years. A pity you can't give me the same courtesy."

From the side of her mouth, Sarah replied, "The High Queen hasn't absconded with my brother as of yet, so I see no reason to have a quarrel with her."

This made Jareth grit his teeth in frustration, but he merely glanced at the Queen to see what her reaction might be, and cursing his luck when he noticed the gleam in her eyes which meant she had caught on to at least some of their interaction.  
_

Standing, High King Oberon sighed. "My love, must you torment our son so?"

Titania glared at her husband, knowing he intended to ruin her fun. "Jareth why don't you dance with your Duchess. You had best take the opportunity while you can." She smirked. "After all she is very lovely and I'm sure her dance card will fill quickly. And of course, everyone will also wish for her to join them in the other festivities of the night."  
_

Standing, Jareth nodded to his father before sending a glare at his mother. He knew what she was up to, there was only one thing she could be wanting to achieve by bringing Sarah here on Ostara of all nights. "The lady's card is already filled and I believe she will be declining to participate in other activities tonight." He responded before grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her away.

As he roughly pulled her into his arms on the dance floor, Sarah couldn't help but notice how his snaked around her waist almost possessively. "What did she mean by other activities?"

Sighing, Jareth shook his head. "Do you even know what tonight is, Sarah?"

"Ostara right?" She asked, and the Goblin King simply nodded. "It's the Spring Equinox, the original celebration of Easter, right?" She couldn't see why he was so concerned that she not leave his side.

"You foolish girl, Ostara isn't a child's holiday with bunnies and candy like your Easter. Ostara is the start of new beginnings and most of those new beginnings start tonight. You've walked into the middle of a fertility festival."

Sarah's face paled. " Oh...I see." Nervously she allowed him to glide her around the dance floor.

"My Mother seems to have some ideas about you Precious. I believe she wishes to make you my Queen and perhaps get an heir to the throne out of you. " Jareth watched her, his eyes dancing in the ballroom lights.

Sarah's cheeked flushed and her ears buzzed at his words, the sudden heat that settled low within her startling her with its intensity. Fighting to keep her voice steady she feigned a disinterested air, avoiding his gaze as he swirled her through the throng of dancers.

"Then she'll have to be satisfied with disappointment. I'm sure that you are no more interested in bedding me than I am you."

Smirking, Jareth pulled her flush against him allowing her to feel how she was affecting him. "I never said I didn't wish to bed you, Precious." He practically purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Especially with how stunning you look tonight." Before she could respond, he quickly dipped her and brushed his lips against hers as he pulled her back up. "Though if I'm not a suitable bed partner for you, I'm sure any other male in the room will be happy to take you to their bed, even if you don't agree to do so."

A quiet gasp slipped past Sarah's traitorous lips. "What makes you think I wouldn't be willing?" She murmured, cursing the breathy tone of her voice.

"Because, you most precious thing, not all Fae have had as many dealings with mortals as I have. You might find their tastes... questionable. Even if they turn out to be survivable. For many here, your arrival is consent enough." He spun her around slowly so that she might fully take in the ravenous attention she was getting. Purposefully holding her tighter to him upon her return to the circle of his arms. "But you are quite safe with me." The tone in his voice and eyes was almost...tender. And it threw her off something fierce.

His eyes caressed her, drinking in the delightful way the pink flush upon her cheeks extended downward to tease across the creamy swell of her breasts. Small pearl teeth worried her lower lip, leaving him with a desire to feel it plump up from a nibble of his own.

"Am I safe with you?" She challenged, her expression at odds with the nervous flush of her skin, as her green eyes snapped brightly. Dipping his head, Jareth pressed a gentle kiss against the sensitive spot beneath her ear, relishing the way she arched into his arms. "Unlike the others, I only take the what is freely offered. I will keep you safe, if you wish, precious Duchess of my Kingdom."

Sarah searched his eyes for any sign of trickery, but what she saw caught her off guard. He was looking at her with affection filled eyes, a soft smile upon his lips. "Am I truly the Duchess of your Kingdom?"

Nodding, Jareth slowly moved them towards the outer part of the ballroom, where it was far less crowded. "My title for you would be My Champion, but by the laws of my people you are now a Lady of the Court with proper title and the power that goes with it. Apparently, my mother decided that meant Duchess." He explained as his hand inched down her back to rest on her ass.

"Watch that hand." She warned even though the feel of his hand was not at all unwanted, and part of her wanted to protest when he returned it to her lower back.

"Apologies, Sarah." He told her as he nuzzled her neck. "I do believe having you near is affecting me more than even I realized." He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "Tell me Sarah, why did you come here tonight?"

"Well, when the High Queen issued an invitation I assumed it was more of a summons to appear than a true invitation," she laughed, then ducked her head at the feel of his hungry gaze.

Jareth nodded. "A very good assumption, especially with my mother, but had you refused I doubt any harm would have come to you, she is after all very aware of your importance to my Kingdom."

Lost in watching the other dancers as they writhed against one another in a musical approximation of sex, Sarah momentarily missed what he said. Blinking, she looked at him, her eyebrows knitting thoughtfully. "Importance? I destroyed the Goblin City? How does that make me important, Goblin King?"

A mischievous smile tugged at his lips. "Those who have the power to destroy, also have the power to rule. When it comes to The Labyrinth, both are very few indeed."

"You're kidding... right?" Sarah asked drawing from his embrace.

"I don't joke about power and those who have the power to rule at my side," he replied. As she fought to form a reply, his eyes darkened into stormy seas that made her heart falter and her thighs clench with want.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Purred a voice near her shoulder, as a gloved hand appeared. The sound of the man's voice made her breath quicken, her hand feeling an irresistible pull toward his. Unable to control herself, she raised her hand and placed it in his, only to find herself whisked away into the press of dancers.

The man who grasped her now was like day to Jareth's night. Not as tall, with a good deal of muscle, short, spiky chocolate hair, and dark eyes set in a handsome face. He was the epitome of a characterization of Prince Charming. "I must say, you look ravishing, my dear Duchess." The way he raked his gaze over her gave her shivers, but it was uncomfortable, almost like an itch you couldn't scratch. The crowd seemed to have moved in even closer, boxing the couple in. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Cailean, from the Dryad Kingdom. Might I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Something tugged at Sarah's senses, like warning bells going off, but they were faint. Still, she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have to keep some amount of mystery, don't I?"

Cailean grinned, his sharp teeth reminding her of a shark. His hand began to dip lower towards her ass, just as Jareth's had, and while her body was halfway responding to the desire of wanting him to, her brain was all but shouting at her against it. She felt as if she was in a fog. It was like...the peach dream, she realized with a start. With that revelation, she pushed his hand away, saying, "I thank you for the dance, but I must get back to my King."

"Is he yours?" The hand gripped tighter, thwarting her escape. "I haven't been made aware that you went through the bonding ceremony with him."

Fear turned into anger, as she stated, "Well I'm not yours either, so would you kindly let me go?"

"I don't think so," he answered with a menacing smirk. "I quite like you in my arms."

Sarah went into full blown fury then. "ENOUGH! You WILL let me go-NOW!" A sudden force emanated from her, coming between them and pushing her away from Lord Cailean. When she found herself standing still again, she was alone on the dance floor, with everyone gaping at her.

"Now why does the phrase, 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' spring to mind?" She grumbled to herself.

And where the hell had Jareth gone?

She got her answer as she looked upward. As she saw her would be suitor pinned to the ceiling by a flurry of black fabric, feathers, and lightning. Crackling energy arced everywhere from the powerful form of a Goblin King in the throes of righteous fury.

Torn between letting Jareth eviscerate Lord Cailean and the sure knowledge that doing so would have disastrous consequences for both of them, Sarah groaned, screaming inwardly. "Jareth! No...!"

In the next instant Lord Cailean was dropped unceremoniously in a pillow pit, and Jareth was once more sweeping her through the dancers, anger pouring from him. His magic snapped and crackled against her skin, eliciting a longing moan from Sarah.

"Well, my Lord. It appears I AM safe with you. " She said in a dulcet purr as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "But are you quite sure you are safe with me?"

"Oh... after that little display, I'm reasonably sure I may come away from this encounter with my fair share of marks," he chuckled. "Luckily, I don't mind a bit of primal fun. Although I assure you, I will give as good as I get," he added, abruptly spinning her through a set of heavy drapes and into a lover's alcove. One look at the couple currently occupying the alcove sent them fleeing, clothing still askew. Pinning her against a thick column, Sarah felt his firm thigh press between hers despite the layers of her skirt.

A tremor ran through her core as the smirking Goblin King bent his head to her neck. The tip of his nose brushed her skin, light and teasing, but a moment later it was replaced by a warm pair of lips. His kiss was only a whisper, the faintest of touches from that sinful mouth, but it left her cheeks flaming. She gave a low groan as Jareth brought his lips to her ear. "Tell me, precious thing," he murmured. "Where precisely would you like to start?"

"You mean we haven't started already?" She asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

A throat cleared from the entry to the alcove. Without looking up, Jareth snarled. "If you value your life, bugger off!" Giggling, Sarah let her arms slide down his shoulders as she peeked under his arm, only to jab him in the ribs. "Your father!" She hissed, trying to shift away from him. Turning, Jareth deftly pinned her to his side with a steely embrace that left her squirming. "Be still woman... " he purred, nipping her earlobe hard enough to make her gasp, and her knees wobble.

Jareth finally turned his attention to his father, silver-blue eyes identical to his own sparkling merrily at him. "You know what the alcoves are for, so I trust this is important, Your Majesty?"

His father laughed quietly. "I am well aware of this, my boy... but the Elf King has arrived and Diannara is in tow. She is on the hunt and by your own betrothal contract, you must make an appearance at her side at least...unless you are ready to declare the marriage suit null and claim another intended queen?"

'Betrothal?' Sarah gasped in shock, Jareth pulled Sarah closer to his side to stop her from fleeing.

"Damn it mother so this is your game." Jareth hissed under his breath. "I did not realize that the king and his daughter were invited to the ball this evening, Father."

Sarah was standing opened mouthed looking from Jareth's face to the kings and then back again.

 _Jareth was betrothed? S_ he thought to herself. _Well, he is royalty after all, so it's not at all impossible, but for him to lead her on like this to tease her in such ways, knowing full well his situation?_

Sarah had enough. She needed some fresh air or a strong drink and just some space from the Goblin King who was holding on to her even tighter now.

'Yes, your mother thought it would be rude not to invite her future daughter in law to one of the finest balls of the year, I just thought I'd give you a heads up my boy." the High King said with a wink as he turned around and returned to the hustle of guests laughing and dancing.

Jareth sighed while turning back to Sarah "Precious I can explain…" Sarah put a hand over his mouth shushing him. His eyes going wide, he had never been shushed before.

That same fury that Jareth felt earlier roiled in her stomach, and a distant thought, that in retrospect, shocked even her, barreled its way to the forefront of her mind. A primal instinct that declared in no uncertain terms it's sole claim on the heart, mind and soul of it's chosen mate. The Goblin King was absolutely 100% taken. By her. Sarah Williams, The Champion of The Goblin King himself, and Grand Duchess of The Goblin Kingdom.

 _How dare she? How DARE she? HOW DARE SHE TOUCH WHAT'S MINE_. _JARETH IS MINE!_

And in a deadly calm voice she said.

"Take me to her."  
**********************************************************************************

LFFL Collective story #2.


	2. Chapter 2

Grasping her wrist firmly, Jareth brushed his lips against her fingertips before pulling her hand away. "Possessive, Sarah? I thought you didn't want to be bedded by me," he purred, dropping her hand. Sarah frowned and rolled her lower lip with her teeth. The whole situation was confusing. She wanted to scream at him and reject him, yet at the same time she wanted to rip the hair off the head of the silly woman who he was betrothed to. In the end, all she could do was shrug. "It's complicated."

He took her arm once again and said, "Come now, let's get this over with." Failing to notice the familiar simmering aura around her.

Jareth led her out from the alcove and she tried to calm herself as they wove through the crowd. Feeling Jareth tense and pause she looked ahead to see a jovial blonde and bearded man wearing deep greens merrily chatting with Oberon. Next to him was a small slip of a woman with cascading blond girls dressed head to toe in blush of spring pink with full pouty lips, simpering obediently next to her father. The fury in her stomach rose up in an eruption of a small chorus of voices.

 _We do not accept it. We do not accept her. She has no right to the crown of the Goblin Queen. The right is not hers._ The voice insisted. It was getting louder in her head as they moved closer.

Sarah failed to notice the people stepping back from her as that same forceful energy took on a red hue and rolled from her figure. Her eyes beginning to blaze gold around the edges.

She spoke in an all-encompassing voice. Sure, ancient words she barely understood but felt deep in her bones. Words she could not control. "I challenge for the Maze's right for endless nights. My blood shall become the sovereign soil of the Labyrinth. So mote it be. I challenge thee." And in a flash of magic a great ring of uncross-able light surrounded her and the shocked maiden.

"Sa..." Jareth began in his haste, then growled. "Duchess mine...what are you doing?!"

In the ethereal and ancient voice of the Labyrinth's will she spoke. "Silence, caretaker. No King has Providence over a contest of succession. We have chosen. We will brook no dispute." And with that Sarah raised her hand and effortlessly formed a crystal, from which sprang a great and wicked whip. Both her and the Labyrinth spoke now.

"Yield, pretender. Or suffer."

Diannara looked around, shocked by the sudden appearance of the light wall and this unknown woman. "What's going on?" She asked in a whiny high-pitched voice.

Titania and Oberon joined their son at the edge of the light wall. His hands were pressed against it as he tried to reach Sarah. "It seems the Labyrinth and its Champion have issued a challenge to Diannara for the right to be Jareth's Queen." Titania explained.

The whole room was silent and slowly gathered around the light wall to watch. Jareth slammed his fists against the wall. "Mother you knew this would happen, didn't you?" He demanded.

"I had no idea the Labyrinth would speak and act through this girl. I simply wanted to see if she felt the same as you my son." His mother responded. "Though as far as entertainment goes, you never disappoint, Jareth." She smirked.

"This isn't a game mother!" He barked. "She could be harmed or even killed!"

Titania grinned evilly. "Which 'she' are you concerned for?"

"You know very well which one I am referring to. There is only one woman in the world I want protected at all cost!" He shouted. "Now stop this!"

"Afraid I can't." Titania answered.

Jareth turned to his father, a panicked look in his eyes. "Father..."

Oberon sighed, "Sorry my boy, not even I can interfere with a challenge for the throne. It's up to Diannara to surrender her claim to the Goblin Throne and end her betrothal to you, or, accept the challenge and fight your Duchess."

Jareth turned back to the two women in the ring of light. Diannara may not look it, but he knew she was an excellent fighter and had killed almost as many men in battle as he had. The betrothal had been her father's idea and Diannara and Jareth had little say in the matter. He truly had no idea if she actually wanted to marry him or not. Unsure of how she would answer the challenge from Sarah, Jareth waited with baited breath to see her response.

Diannara frowned and turned toward Sarah. "You've been gone for years and show up tonight to challenge me? Why?" she demanded, with a wave of her hand a glittering settling around her. "Do you honestly expect anyone to believe you love the Goblin King?"

Diannara raced through the possibilities in her mind as she waited for Sarah's response. On the one hand, she'd never backed down from a challenge before, and her very being balked at the idea of doing so now. On the other hand, she could seize this chance to be done with this farce of a betrothal and perhaps persuade her father to let her choose a suitor. She had a feeling that she was merely playing the foil for the Fates in this game, but she wouldn't be cowed so easily.

"Love has begun to take seed. But it is immaterial to this conflict. We POSSESS the Goblin King. And none but we shall claim him. Now, CHOOSE."

Another burst of the red magic sprung from the tip of the cracking whip in a lethal punctuation.

Diannara snarled. "I may not want to marry him, but I'll be damned if I'll let some trumped up mortal speak to me like that!" Hissing in a foreign tongue, a flaming sword appeared in her hand and her figure shimmered. Jareth groaned helplessly, seeing Diannara's battle armor appear. It had been forged at the same time of his own and was virtually indestructible by all except dark magics.

"Suffering then." A great billow of black smoke emanated from Sarah and concealed her from sight as in spread across the dueling ring. From the depths at breakneck speed the whip bore right to wrap around the neck of her opponent.

Jareth banged against the wall once more. "Enough!" He yelled. "As keeper of the Labyrinth I demand that you release your hold on Sarah. Let my Champion speak!" He continued banging on the wall. "Her will is as strong as mine! You have no power over her if this is not her wish!" He pleaded with the spirit of the Labyrinth.

Sarah's entire body began to glow red as the whip still wrapped around Dianarra's throat began to pulse as magic surged through it. With jerk of her hand, Sarah pulled Dianarra forward, her sword flying from her hand and leaving the circle. Her armor vanished and as the smoke cleared, both women stood in nothing but plain leather armor. "As our keeper worries for the safety of our Champion we shall level the playing field for her. To make this a fight fair neither shall have heavy armor, weapon, or magic."

The Labyrinth's voice boomed through Sarah. "Our keeper will be allowed to determine our challenge and the time limit. We shall also allow our Champion to speak before the challenge is named."

Sarah's body ceased glowing and she stumbled forward, her hand resting on the wall for support. "Sarah!" Jareth rushed to her, his hand on the wall opposite of hers. "Precious are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Sarah looked around. She was aware of what was going on and recalled hearing a voice in her head asking if she wished to deal with the pretender and if she wanted to claim her throne and King. Sarah hadn't been completely sure what that had meant at the time, but she agreed to it none the less. "I'm fine Jareth." She assured him.

"Sarah, you must abandon this foolish challenge. You are no match for Diannara. The challenge was made by the Labyrinth, you are not required to go through with it." He pleaded with her.

Sarah smiled at his concerned expression. "It's alright Jareth. I agreed to this. The Labyrinth spoke to me first. I didn't know exactly what it had planned, but I agreed to challenge her for the right to be your Queen. Name your terms, Goblin King."

Jareth considered his options carefully. He didn't want to risk Sarah getting hurt, but he wanted to choose something she was skilled in as well.

"I have decided... we shall have a battle of wits to see who is fit to be my queen."

Both women lowered their aggression to stare at him in open shock. Sarah recovered first, straightening her posture and listening very, very carefully.

Diannara blinked. "Wits?"

"Yes," Jareth smirked. "There will be 3 tests you must complete by the end of the night. Your first test is a riddle. When you figure out the answer it will lead you to this crystal." With the flick of his wrist a crystal appeared, and he began juggling it from one had to the other. "This will give you the second challenge which will lead to a second crystal, which will finally lead you to the throne, but only if you complete all three tasks."

"Piece of cake." Dianara smirked.

Sarah laughed at her comment and Jareth smirked. "Something funny, Duchess-mine?"

Sarah managed to compose herself and nodded. "I just hope her luck is as horrible as mine was every time I said that." She grinned.

"Only time will tell Sarah. Now for your riddle..." he tossed the crystal up and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm what everybody seeks but no one truly wants to find. Everyone wants to hear me, but none will ever say me. What am I?"

Sarah paced back and forth, considering carefully. "Truth?" She proposed.

Jareth grinned. "Perhaps, but will that lead you somewhere Sarah? You must find the crystal."

Diannara smirked. "Truth is it? Well there's only one place to find truth." Diannara rushed off to the dais that the High King and High Queen sat on when holding court. "None would dare lie before the King and Queen." She stood there, feeling proud of herself, but nothing happened.

Sarah rubbed her chin. "Where do you find truth."

Jareth watched here carefully and could almost see the gears turning in her head. "That's it Precious. You can figure this out." He whispered.

"No helping her Jareth." Titania warned.

"Would dream of it mother, she would never let me hear the end of it if I did." He chuckled.

Oberon leaned over to whisper in his son's ear. "Is it really fair to hide it in the Hall of Truth when only the royal family knows about it?"

The comment was unheard by others. But Jareth suspected it wasn't when Sarah snapped her fingers in revaluation. "Down." She murmured to herself before running off to the nearest staircase she saw.

 _If I was truth in any form, at the heart of a Fae society. I would be hidden the deepest and safest part of the keep._

Sarah wove her way through the depths of the catacombs beneath the splendor of the festivities. Winding her way through the endless passageways she kept thinking, "Where would I be? Where would I be?" Remembering the switch and baits of the Labyrinth guided her, connected her with how a maze thinks, feels, and protects it's quarry. Where would I be? Where would I be?

 _THERE._

A perfectly normal looking wall. But with one extra wall sconce as opposed to the opposite wall. Inspecting it closely, she could make out a wafer-thin seam in the endless sea of cobblestones. Picking up the sconce to get a better look the wall shifted silently under her eyes inward. Just enough to push through.

Just barely squeezing through, the torch was her only light as the door slid shut behind her. She walked straight on into the gloom. Some distance within, she came across a large basin with a highly reflective liquid inside. She tested the viscosity between her perceptive fingers. Oil.

She lowered the flame to the vat where it sprung into life. Then crawling along an elaborately flammable irrigation system.

"Very National Treasure." she joked to the shadows as she pressed on into the gaining light.

It was like a family exhibit. Paintings large and small, both grand and domestic covered every inch of the walls. Thousands of them. Each depicting a moment caught in time with the royal family. Oberon and Titania meeting, the births of their children, great gains, and great loss. Time passing among them with every step she took. Young Jareth with a toy, then a sword, then a crown, and then...in tears. Doubled over in anguish surrounded by shattered walls, the clock striking 13. Beneath it floated a crystal. It seemed to say, "This is my truth. A truth no one else knows. Please accept me." She reached out gingerly with a single finger and lovingly grasped the orb.

Something within Sarah shifted as she made her way out of the alcove. The last scene had been more than familiar, it was ingrained into her memory as well. _How had she not seen it, not understood?_ Tears sprinkled onto her cheeks. _What choice had she had in that moment in any case?_

"Now is not the time for regret," came the Labyrinth's voice inside her head. "You must discover the next riddle." Sarah nodded and wiped the moisture from her eyes. _Now, how was this supposed to work?_

Something else from her memory stirred. "Turn it this way..." Her voice trailed off as she peered into the crystal, rotating it as she did so.

The crystal began to glow as the bobbed it from one side of her hand to the other a low humming building all the while. Soon there was a *pop!* And the crystal vanished while Jareth's voice surrounded her.

"Well done, precious. Now for the second riddle to find it again. 'I am sister to both the sapling and the shroud. Often harsh, but also proud. What am I?' Hurry, Duchess Mine. The night is waning fast."

"Oh no. Oh damn. What the hell. Think Sarah think. Ok, sapling and shroud have no literal connection so great a riddle with a metaphor. Fantastic. So, sapling. The very young. Shroud, maybe the very old near death? Sister to the very young and the very old." A dusty memory from her college mythology class lit up in her mind and her eyes. "The maiden, the mother, and the crone! 'Often harsh but also proud' oh my gosh it's totally his Mother! I got to get back upstairs." Sarah sprinted back the way she came, smiling manically all the way, having way more fun then she would ever dare admit.

As Sarah raced to the second crystal, Diannara was still pacing before the thrones, certain she had figured out the answer. "There is no other truth." She grumbled.

Titania sighed as she watched the poor girl. She thanked the gods that her son had stepped in and made this a test of brains not brawn. She looked around the room, surprised by how many were still there. Apparently, they all wanted to see who would complete Jareth's challenge.

"I know the answer!" They all looked as they saw Sarah rush into the room. Titania was certain she was coming for the second crystal. "It's the mother." Sarah said once she stood before the High Queen.

"No, the answer is truth stupid girl." Diannara spat.

"Silence Diannara." Oberon commanded. "The Duchess is on the second riddle."

Diannara and everyone else stared at Sarah with wide eyes and mouth's open. "Tell us your solution to my son's riddle." Titania commanded in a soft voice.

"Sister to both the sapling and the shroud. Often harsh, but also proud." Sarah smiled as she recited the riddle. "The sapling is the maiden, the shroud is the crone, the sister to both is the mother. He means you majesty, often harsh but also proud, his mother."

Grinning proudly, Titania held out the second crystal. "Clever girl. No wonder you were able to beat my son."

Sarah carefully took the crystal from the High Queen and turned this way and that in her hand as she had with the first. Soon it vanished, and Jareth's voice echoed in the room. "Congratulations Precious, you've solved the second riddle. Now for the final test. 'Everyone asks for me, but most truly do not want me. I can be good or bad, right or wrong, and oftentimes hard to say. What am I?' Hurry, time is short."

Sarah thought over the newest riddle. "Everyone asks for me..." she repeated the riddle several times. "Honesty perhaps..."

Titania cocked her head to the side as she listened to Sarah try to work it out. She herself wasn't completely sure of the answer to Jareth's riddle, but knew he surely had a reason for it. She knew what Sarah would have seen in the Hall of truths and then he had lead his Champion back to his mother, surely it was all deliberate.

Sarah was having similar thoughts are she pondered the challenge. 'The first one took me to the Hall with all the portraits. I saw the result of my run. I left him in tears... then he lead me to his mother... his mother invited me here tonight. He said she probably wanted him to make me his Queen and produce an heir, but he was already betrothed so why bring me into it? Unless..." Sarah looked around. "Majesty where is Jareth?"

Titania looked around. "I'm not certain. He was here a moment ago."

Sarah rushed around frantically. She was sure she knew the solution. _Jareth wanted the very thing that the riddle was, an answer, but to what question?_

Jareth watched her from the shadows of the balcony. From the determined look on her face he was sure she had solved the last challenge. Summoning a crystal, he blew on it and let it float to her.

Stopping in her tracks when she saw the bubble, Sarah ran after it, following it to the balcony. Rushing out the open door, she found the Goblin King sitting on the railing, waiting for her. "Hello Precious." He grinned.

"Jareth..." she let out a sigh upon seeing him. She knew now what it was he wanted. He wanted an answer to his original proposal. "I solved your riddle." She smirked as she walked over to him.

"Did you?" He grinned. "Well let's hear your solution."

Sarah stood in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "The riddle is talking about an answer. Everyone wants one when the ask a question, but they may not want to hear it. It can be good or bad, right or wrong and is often hard to say. I have an answer for you, Jareth."

"To what question, Precious?" He asked as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"To the question that started all of this on the strike of 13. To the question your mother tried to answer for you tonight. An answer my heart knew before my mind did."

Trials untold and hardships unnumbered. Taking his face gently in both her hands she pressed a hard and possessive kiss on his lips before softly saying,

"Yes, I will stay with you."

"Sarah..." he smiled before covering her lips with his. Sarah returned the kiss with equal passion. When they finally separated for air, Jareth smirked. "Say your right words, Precious."

Chuckling, Sarah nodded. She intended to say her right words clearly so there would be no mistake. "I wish to stay in the Underground with you, my Goblin King. For I do love you, I fear you as my equal, and I vow to do as you say, within reason." She grinned and caressed his cheek. "And I believe we both are slaves to love and I couldn't be happier."

Sweeping her into his arms, Jareth swung her in the air as he spun around joyously. "Oh, Precious thing, you have no idea how thrilled I am with your answer." Setting her down, he kissed her cheek. "Come, let's tell everyone you have won my challenge and claimed your King."

They scurried back down to the ballroom, pausing every now and then to steal passion in the darkness. And as they came to the entrance Sarah could just barely make out the break of dawn through the Palace windows. Taking his hand, she looked up at her new husband to be.

"New beginnings, right?"

Jareth squeezed her hand and smiled brightly. "To new beginnings." And then together, they both took the first step through the door and into the future.  
*****************************

 **The authors thank all those who read and enjoy!**

 **Authors:**

 **AvalonBane**  
 **bluepixy13**  
 **breejah0923**  
 **Hachimanskitsune**  
 **JediAvenger**  
 **Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins**  
 **Millie Foxglove**  
 **PaintedGlass(AO3),**  
 **Sarah198026(wattpad)**  
 **SheyrinaLabyrinthianDragon**

 **Written March 10-14 2018.**


End file.
